La Séduction de Snape
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Bari Sax Player. Cadeau d'Aë pour se réchauffer pendant les fêtes Hermione a besoin d'un lieu où vivre. Harry est heureux de l'aider et lui propose donc place Grimmauld, le problème étant que Snape y vit déjà. Est-ce vraiment un problème? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a en tête?
1. Chapter 1

Note de Bari Sax Player: C'est la seconde publication d'une ancienne histoire. La première était sous mon premier pseudo, Tbird 1965. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

.

Note d'Ae : Comme si j'avais pas assez de trucs en cours XD Mais j'avais envie ^^ Et d'abord, c'est moi qui décide ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester au 12, Mione » répondit Harry. "Mais est-ce que tu sais que Snape y est déjà ? »

Il vit un lent et timide sourire apparaître sur le visage de son amie et grogna. « T'es quand même pas toujours là-dessus, hein, Hermione ?

-Sur quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, luttant pour garder un ton innocent.

« Ton coup de cœur sur Snape ? » précisa Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. « Je veux dire que je sais bien que Ron a brisé ton cœur quand il est reparti avec Lavande, mais SNAPE ? » Il secoua la tête.

Hermione soupira, gardant sa répartie cachée.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Mais il y a quelque chose, là. Je le ressens. ET c'est là depuis un moment, même depuis l'école. Si je n'essaie pas, je pense que je le regretterais le reste de ma vie. » Son regard était suppliant. « S'il te plaît ? Souhaite-moi juste bonne chance.

-Bonne chance » marmonna-t-il, la serrant contre lui. « Snape » ronchonna-t-il, secouant la tête.

« Snape » répéta-t-elle, souriant tristement et tapotant la joue d'Harry.

.

oOo

.

Prenant une brève inspiration, Hermione Granger ouvrit la porte du 12, place Grimmaurd. Elle entra lentement, plaçant ses deux sacoches devant elle. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle absorba silencieusement le fait qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau foyer.

« Bonjour » appela-t-elle tout haut. « Professeur ? » elle s'avança silencieusement et jeta un œil à la bibliothèque, la découvrant vide. Même chose pour le salon et la cuisine. Grimpant les escaliers, elle vérifia les bibliothèques. Visiblement, il était sorti. Soupirant, elle redescendit et reprit ses sacoches. Les portant en haut des marches, elle commença à défaire et sortir ses affaires. Elle déposait une brassée de sous-vêtements dans le tiroir du bureau quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, se retournant, elle le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Professeur Snape » dit-elle, surprise de sa soudaine apparition.

« Miss Granger » émit-il de sa voix de baryton. « Je présume que vous comptez rester quelques temps ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les slip et soutiens-gorges en dentelle tombant de ses mains fermées. Rougissant, elle se tourna et les fourra dans le tiroir.

« Oui » dit-elle, se tournant à nouveau vers lui. « Les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai plus de maison. Harry a été assez gentil pour m'offrir un lieu où rester.

-Les circonstances » répéta-t-il, laissant s'étirer les sons. « Il me semblait que vous partagiez votre demeure avec M. Weasley.

-C'était le cas » dit-elle froidement. « Et ça ne l'est plus.

-Eh bien » reprit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Je vous laisse à vos bagages. » Sa cape noire virevolta alors qu'il se détournait abruptement et repartait.

« Ca s'est plutôt bien passé » expira-t-elle profondément avant de reprendre son dépaquetage.

Snape entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Il défit sa cape et la jeta à travers la pièce. Laissant courir une main tremblante au travers de ses longs cheveux noirs, il se laissa tomber au bord de son lit. 'Plus avec Ron' avait-elle dit. 'Vis ici à présent'. Il prit une inspiration enragée. Il tenta d'effacer de son esprit la vision de ses sous-vêtements de dentelle qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il tenta d'effacer de son esprit la vision d'elle portant ses sous-vêtements en dentelle. « Merlin » marmonna-t-il. « Est-ce que je n'ai pas suffisamment été puni ? »

Hermione termina son déballage. Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant un short lâche et un débardeur. Il l'avait surprise en apparaissant ainsi à sa porte. Elle l'avait trouvé tout aussi impressionnant, intimidant, intense et sexy que toujours. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle repartit au bas des escaliers.

Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque. Il était assis dans un fauteuil rembourré, à lire un livre. Hermione entra et alla se mettre sur le canapé.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, Professeur » lança-t-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le livre qu'il examinait et grogna.

« Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu vous prévenir plus tôt » expliqua-t-elle, « mais la décision s'est prise assez soudainement. » Elle s'interrompit sous son regard. « Par rapport à mon emménagement ici, je veux dire. »

Il la fixa pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être un long moment.

« Donc. Vous et monsieur Weasley n'êtes plus en couple » lança-t-il.

Hermione renifla. « Non, Professeur » dit-elle, secouant la tête, la voix pleine de dédain. « En réalité, ça a été un soulagement quand je l'ai surpris en train de me tromper avec Lavande Brown. Ca ne fonctionnait pas de toute manière.

-Weasley vous a trompée avec la crétine Brown ? » s'exclama Snape, avec un peu plus de force que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« En effet. » Elle haussa des épaules. Cela vous surprend ? demanda-t-elle, fixant directement Snape. « Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Je-Sais-Tout à grandes dents et à tête ébouriffée. »

Snape blanchit alors que ses propres mots lui étaient renvoyés.

« Vous n'êtes certainement rien de cela, Miss Granger » reprit-il, baissant la tête vers elle. « Malgré ce que j'ai pu en dire dans le passé.

-Eh bien, Professeur » sourit Hermione. « Etait-ce un compliment ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Vous avez dit que les choses ne marchaient pas entre vous et M. Weasley. Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh. Il change de sujet. » sourit Hermione d'un air entendu. « Ok, je lâche le morceau. Les choses ne marchaient pas parce que plus de temps je passais en couple avec Ron, plus je réalisais que mes sentiments me dirigeaient ailleurs.

-Donc » ronronna Snape. « Vous êtes amoureuse d'un autre ?

-Eh bien. » Hermione se redressa dans son siège. « Je ne sais pas. Nous n'en avons jamais discuté. Je ne sais même pas s'il partage mes sentiments. Mais je veux le découvrir » conclut-elle, nostalgique.

Snape la fixa intensément.

« Puis-je vous donner mon avis, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Vous pouvez » soupira-t-elle.

« Ronald Weasley est un connard stupide et n'importe quel sorcier qui ne voudrait pas de vous est le pire des idiots. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Ae : Etant donné que c'était une surprise pour tout le monde, mes bêtas n'ont pas corrigé à la première publication.

Donc elles reprennent et corrigent maintenant ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Ah, c'est un excellent premier chapitre. On sais déjà qu'Hermione en pince pour Severus et surtout que lui n'est pas indifférent à Hermione ^^

Je ne connaissais pas la première version de cette fic et autant dire que je suis ravie que Bari la ressorte et surtout que tu la traduises ^^

.

Ae : Merci madame ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester au 12, Mione » répondit Harry. "Mais est-ce que tu sais que Snape y est déjà ? »_ (Est-ce que ce n'est pas justement le but ^^)_

.

« Professeur Snape » dit-elle, surprise de sa soudaine apparition. **(Et oui, il fait toujours cet effet d'enfer à tout le monde ^^)**

..

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les slip et soutiens-gorges en dentelle tombant de ses mains fermées. Rougissant, elle se tourna et les fourra dans le tiroir._ (Ca commence fort !)_

.

« Merlin » marmonna-t-il. « Est-ce que je n'ai pas suffisamment été puni ? »_ (Apparemment pas ^^ Et puis, une punition pareille, j'en veux bien tous les jours moi ^^)_**(Bah, faut croire que non ... Mais y a pire, non ^^)**

.

« Donc. Vous et monsieur Weasley n'êtes plus en couple » lança-t-il.** (J'ai comme qui dirait, l'impression qu'il en est ravi ^^)**

.

« Ronald Weasley est un connard stupide et n'importe quel sorcier qui ne voudrait pas de vous est le pire des idiots. »_ (On est au moins d'accord là-dessus ^^)_** (Wow... ça c'est du compliment en or ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Note de Bari Sax Player: Hmmm. J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un moment déjà, lorsque le DSL était la norme –et pas le Wifi. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, je suis techniquement parlant défiée, et bien trop feignante pour voir comment fonctionne le Wifi… Donc, ils prennent un ordi. MAIS, maintenant que j'y pense… Je ne suis même pas l'époque où cette histoire est censée se dérouler. Ils devraient travailler avec un modem et les écrans plats n'existaient pas encore. Donc, j'utilise l'excuse de 'c'est une fanfiction et je dis que c'est comme ça' pour les inexactitudes techniques. Oh, et puis, toutes les personnes qui sont mortes dans la version de JK Rowling ne le sont pas ici… Une fois encore parce que c'est mon histoire et c'est moi qui décide. Merci pour toutes les alertes et reviews ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer combien cela se compte pour moi !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Snape fixait la magnifique jeune femme devant lui. Son cœur s'était momentanément gonflé de joie en entendant qu'elle ne perdait plus son temps avec le cornichon Weasley, mais il s'était à nouveau effondré quand elle avait annoncé s'intéresser à un autre. Il s'était puni lui-même d'avoir pu penser à tenter sa chance avec cette belle jeune femme.

Même s'il n'avait que quarante-trois ans, à ses propres yeux il n'était plus qu'un vieillard croulant ne méritant ni amour ni affection de qui que ce puisse être, et certainement pas de quelqu'un comme Hermione Granger.

Il ne savait plus exactement lorsqu'il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour Hermione. A sa plus grande tristesse, ses sentiments étaient nés lorsqu'elle était toujours élève, et donc, sous sa tutelle._ (Pas d'bol)_

Il soupira et se laissa un bref instant plonger dans ses souvenirs. Les cours de potions, ces opportunités de se tenir près d'elle, de regarder par-dessus son épaule, d'examiner son chaudron. L'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux qui l'emplissait. Un bref contact lorsqu'elle ajoutait un ingrédient à sa potion en préparation.

S'extirpant de sa rêverie, il réalisa qu'elle le fixait. La curiosité marquait ses traits.

« Je suis désolé » tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, « j'essayais de m'imaginer l'homme qui a capturé l'attention de la très aimable Miss Granger. Se pourrait-il que je le connaisse ? »

Hermione rougit violemment.

« Eh bien, oui, Professeur. Je crois bien que oui. »

Elle fut sauvée d'un potentiel embarras supplémentaire par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. « Excusez-moi, Professeur » dit-elle alors qu'elle y répondait.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Oui, assez bien, en fait. »

« Oui. Il est là » dit-elle, relevant les yeux vers Snape, souriante.

« Non, je suis sûre qu'on va bien se débrouiller. Oh, Harry ? J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème, mais je veux installer des câbles pour avoir une connexion internet. »

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle, « Je lui en parlerais. Je t'aime aussi, Harry » et elle coupa la communication.

« Me parler de quoi ? » lui grommela-t-il dans la version la plus menaçante de sa 'voix de Professeur'.

Surprise, elle rit. « Au sujet de défaire les probables barrières magiques que vous avez dû mettre en place sur la maison. Juste temporairement » ajouta-t-elle très vite en voyant son regard fixe. « Juste assez longtemps pour que les ouvriers installent leurs câbles.

-Une connexion et des câbles » renifla-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est nécessaire à mon travail, Professeur » expliqua-t-elle gentiment. En temps que liaison avec le Ministère Moldu, il est important que je puisse être au courant de toutes les affaires en cours. »

Il lui jeta un regard étincelant. « Ce n'est pas Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Celui qui s'est saisi de votre intérêt.

-Merlin non » rit-elle. « Et j'étais certaine que vous étiez d'ores et déjà au courant du fait que Harry est bien plus intéressé par l'équipement que vous avez dans la pantalon que par ce qu'il y a dans le mien. »

Snape rougit et se leva lentement de sa place.

Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour vos moqueries, Miss Granger » dit-il alors qu'il quittait lentement la pièce.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Bari Sax Player : Pour tous ceux qui se plaignent que mes chapitres sont 'trop courts'. Wow ils étaient bieeeen plus courts quand j'ai commencé à écrire. J'ai pensé à combiner les chapitres pour les rallonger, mais je voulais vraiment laisser cette histoire aussi proche que possible de la version originale. Désolée =(

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, bon, bon... ça continue de façon bien agréable tout ça ^^

Bon boulot, comme d'hab' ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Il s'était puni lui-même d'avoir pu penser à tenter sa chance avec cette belle jeune femme.** (Mon pote, si tu savais qui l'intéresse, tu te jetterais sur elle dans la seconde ^^)**

.

A sa plus grande tristesse, ses sentiments étaient nés lorsqu'elle était toujours élève, et donc, sous sa tutelle._ (Pas d'bol)_

.

Se pourrait-il que je le connaisse ? »_ (Assurément ^^)_**(Ben en fait... oui XD)**

.

-Merlin non » rit-elle. « Et j'étais certaine que vous étiez d'ores et déjà au courant du fait que Harry est bien plus intéressé par l'équipement que vous avez dans la pantalon que par ce qu'il y a dans le mien. »** (Mais que c'est dit d'une jolie manière ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione passa le reste de la soirée à organiser et ranger sa chambre. A vingt et une heures elle était épuisée et prête à se détendre dans un bain, puis au lit. Elle n'avait pas vu le Professeur Snape depuis leur entrevue, plus tôt dans la journée. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers, elle vérifia la bibliothèque. Il était dans un des fauteuils et lisait.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur » murmura-t-elle.

Il releva le regard de son livre et la fixa quelques secondes. Ramenant les yeux sur sa lecture, il murmura « Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. »

Il la regarda remonter l'escalier. Quand elle fut hors de sa vue, il prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa réchapper lentement. Il écouta le bain couler à l'étage. Fermant son livre, il le posa à ses côtés, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et imagina… Elle.

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Vêtue de son pantalon de pyjama et d'un débardeur, elle descendit lentement l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Alors qu'elle entrait, elle fut surprise de voir Kreattur s'affairer, préparant le petit déjeuner.

« Kreattur » cria-t-elle joyeusement.

« Miss Granger » croassa-t-il, se penchant devant elle. « Kreattur est très surpris de vous voir ici.

« Je suis surpris de te voir moi aussi » dit-elle. « As-tu décidé de rester ici ?

-Oh oui, Madame. Harry Potter a très généreusement proposé à Kreatur de rester ici pour s'occuper des visiteurs de la Maison Black.

-Et donc, toi et Sirius, les choses se passent correctement ? » demanda-t-elle précautionneusement, se rappelant de l'ancienne haine de l'elfe de maison pour cet homme.

« Oh oui, madame » répondit Kreattur. « Depuis qu'il est revenu de derrière le voile Lord Black a été très gentil.

-C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, Kreattur. » Hermione sourit à l'elfe et accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait. Buvant lentement, elle commença à feuilleter la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle releva les yeux quand elle entendit Kreattur dire 'Bonjour, Monsieur.' Elle haleta audiblement alors que le Professeur Snape entrait dans la pièce. Il portait un long pantalon noir et un t-shirt noir.Il avait l'air… Délicieux.

Son profond ton de baryton acheva de l'éveiller tout à fait.

« Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas appris qu'il est impoli de fixer les gens ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant à la table.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur » marmonna-t-elle, tentant de se concentrer un peu. « C'est juste que je ne vous avais jamais vu… » Des mots comme 'peu vêtu', 'sexy', 'accessible' lui traversèrent l'esprit. « Sans vos robes.

-Aviez-vous imaginé que je dors avec, Miss Granger? » grommela-t-il en la fixant.

« Eh bien, non, Monsieur » dit-elle. 'Je vous imaginais juste nu' traversa son esprit.« Je présume que je n'y avais jamais pensé.

-Visiblement répondit-il d'une voix froide. « Penser n'a jamais été un de vos points forts. Si je me souviens bien, régurgiter les informations à l'identique de vos livres de cours était plus de votre portée.

Hermione le fixa quelques instants. Elle se leva lentement et tendit la main vers son café. « Rappelez-vous de lever toutes les barrières ce matin, professeur. Les ouvriers seront là dans la journée. »

Elle rejoignit la porte de la cuisine, s'interrompit, puis lâcha par-dessus son épaule.

« Et vingt points retirés à Serpentard pour être un tel bâtard sarcastique ce matin. »

Snape la regarda partir, un petit sourire se traçant sur ses lèvres.

Quand Hermione revint au bas des escaliers, douchée et habillée pour la journée, le Professeur Snape n'était plus dans la maison. Quand les ouvriers arrivèrent avec son ordinateur et l'écran plat, elle les envoya installer l'électronique dans la bibliothèque, heureuse que Harry se soit décidé à tout installer dans l'ancienne maison.

Elle travaillait sur son ordinateur lorsqu'elle entendit Snape entrer dans la maison. Sans réagir, elle continua à taper. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix contre son oreille.

« Donc, c'est cela, internet » renifla-t-il, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et son oreille.

« En effet, monsieur » dit-elle, satisfaite d'avoir pu garder sa voix stable.

« Et c'est votre travail ? » demanda-t-il, toujours penché sur elle, regardant l'écran.

Fixant l'écran, horrifiée, elle ferma rapidement la fenêtre. « Non, monsieur, c'était ma page facebook. » Elle rougit et se demanda ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

« Facebook ?

-Un réseau social en ligne » expliqua-t-elle. « Beaucoup de mes anciens camarades de classe s'intéressent aux technologies moldues.

-J'ai vu » souffla-t-il. « Donc, je présume que Draco n'est pas l'élu ?

-L'élu, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Votre amour secret » reprit-il d'une voix tendue. « Je présume que ce n'est pas lui puisque son message était 'Chope-le et saute-le'. »

Hermione rougit furieusement et se demanda s'il avait lu autre chose.

« Non » répondit-elle. « Ce n'est pas Draco, qui, tant que j'y suis, forme un heureux ménage avec ma meilleure amie Ginny.

-Ah, oui, Miss Weasley » ronronna-t-il. « Qui a si éloquemment proposé 'Ce pov'vieux a probablement pas baisé depuis des lustres.' Bon. Cela écarte donc Lupin » conclut-il.

Hermione se retourna dans sa chaise et le fixa, abasourdie. « Oui, cela écarte Lupin, qui est marié et a un adorable petit garçon. » Elle fixa Snape. « Quel genre de fille croyez-vous que je sois ? »

Ignorant la question, Snape continua à fixer l'ordinateur. « Donc. Allez-vous me montrer comment on utilise cette monstruosité ou pas ? » demanda-t-il.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Aaaah, ça devient de plus en plus attrayant ! J'aime bien ces petites joutes verbales et particulièrement leur petit jeu du 'je te retire autant points que je peux' ^^

Severus est vraiment dur à la détente. C'est vrai quoi, il a un paquet d'indices sous les yeux et est toujours à cent lieues de comprendre que c'est lui l'élu d'Hermione ^^ Bon, c'était un chapitre très drôle et très agréable à lire, bon boulot (encore ^^)

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Ramenant les yeux sur sa lecture, il murmura « Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. »**(Quoi ?! Et c'est tout? Pas de 'Un peu de compagnie Miss Granger ?' XD)**

.

-Oh oui, Madame. Harry Potter a très généreusement proposé à Kreatur de rester ici pour s'occuper des visiteurs de la Maison Black.**(Quand même, un vrai philanthrope ce Harry ^^)**

.

Elle haleta audiblement alors que le Professeur Snape entrait dans la pièce. **(Normal ^^)**Il portait un long pantalon noir et un t-shirt noir.** (Errr Miam, j'espère que c'est moulant tout ça ^^)**Il avait l'air… Délicieux._ (Grrrr ^^)_**(Je n'en doute pas ^^)**

.

Des mots comme 'peu vêtu', 'sexy', 'accessible' lui traversèrent l'esprit. _(Sans blague ^^)_ « Sans vos robes.

-Aviez-vous imaginé que je dors avec, Miss Granger? » grommela-t-il en la fixant._ (Non quand même pas, ça aurait été dommage ^^)_

« Eh bien, non, Monsieur » dit-elle. 'Je vous imaginais juste nu' traversa son esprit.** (et le mien ^^)****. ** « Je présume que je n'y avais jamais pensé.**(J'aurais l'air vraiment bizarre si je vous disais que moi j'y ai déjà pensé ? ^^)**

-Visiblement répondit-il d'une voix froide. « Penser n'a jamais été un de vos points forts. Si je me souviens bien, régurgiter les informations à l'identique de vos livres de cours était plus de votre portée._ (Touché !)_

.

« Facebook ?_ (Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce mot sortirai un jour de la bouche de Severus Snape ^^)_

.

« Votre amour secret » reprit-il d'une voix tendue. « Je présume que ce n'est pas lui puisque son message était 'Chope-le et saute-le'. »_ (Très Malfoyien comme remarque ^^) _Ae : Gaffe les filles, Malfoy junior arrive ^^**(Dans le genre direct, c'est difficile de faire mieux ^^)**

.

« Quel genre de fille croyez-vous que je sois ? »_ (On se le demande)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione le regarda, choquée. « Eh bien, Professeur » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez du genre à vous intéresser au surf sur internet.

-Eh bien, si cette chose doit prendre la moitié de la bibliothèque » grommela-t-il, « Je devrais tout aussi bien apprendre à l'utiliser, plutôt que ne faire que subir sa présence. » Il tapota ses doigts sur l'écran plat de 52 pouces.

« Bon. Ok » dit Hermione en se levant. « Asseyez-vous ici » désignant le siège qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ramena la main sur la souris, la déplaçant pour éteindre l'ordinateur. Quand il fut tout à fait éteint, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ok. Voici le bouton pour l'allumer indiqua-t-elle en appuyant doucement dessus.

« Ok, prenez la souris » lui ordonna-t-elle. Elle l'observa placer sa grande main sur l'objet. « Et déplacez la flèche vers cette icône. » Elle pointa l'élément désiré. Elle le vit faire bouger sa souris, la flèche traversant l'écran et manquant totalement sa cible.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'avança à sa droite, se penchant sur lui tout en plaçant sa main juste au-dessus de la sienne. « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblant un peu.

« Vous pouvez » répondit-il tout bas, particulièrement conscient de ses seins appuyés contre son bras, alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus.

Plaçant légèrement sa main sur la sienne, elle la déplaça, et la souris avec elle. « Cela prend un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sentir la souris, au début » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous avez juste besoin de jouer avec. »Elle fit de petits cercles sur l'écran avant de revenir sur l'icône.

« Maintenant, double-cliquez avec votre index » reprit-elle.

« Vous rendrais-je nerveuse, Miss Granger ? » demanda soudainement Snape.

Hermione récupéra sa main et se redressa. « Oui. C'est le cas. Beaucoup, même. Maintenant, je retire dix points à Serpentard pour avoir posé une question stupide et avoir interrompu la leçon.

-Dix points » grommela-t-il tout bas.

« Oui. Dix points. Maintenant, voulez-vous poursuivre cela, ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant exaspérée.

La fixant, il acquiesça rapidement. Après s'être entraîné avec la souris, Snape fut rapidement capable d'atteindre son but. Elle lui montra l'alternative du clic droit, revint sur le clic gauche avant de lui expliquer comment utiliser un moteur de recherche.

Hermione se sentit chanceuse qu'il soit si rapide à comprendre. Après s'être tenue près de lui et avoir touché sa main, elle se sentait enivrée et frustrée. Son odeur la submergeait et la sensation de son épaule et de son bras solides la rendaient cinglée. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

« Eh bien, je pense que vous avez trouvé le truc » conclut-elle. « Je vous laisse faire, dans ce cas. »

Snape la regarda se ruer hors de la pièce. Il soupira. Il avait été parfaitement conscient de son inconfort lorsqu'elle l'avait touché. La manière dont ses mains tremblaient et à quel point elle avait été nerveuse. Etait-il si horrible qu'elle puisse à peine supporter de le toucher ? se demanda-t-il. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, conclut-il. Laid et horrible. Soupirant à nouveau, il éteignit silencieusement l'ordinateur.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë: Cette fic va être une fic surprise pour la fin d'année ^^ Un chapitre par jour, go ^^

Et je commence ce soir ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez du genre à vous intéresser au surf sur internet._ (Moi non plus ^^)_

-Eh bien, si cette chose doit prendre la moitié de la bibliothèque » grommela-t-il, « Je devrais tout aussi bien apprendre à l'utiliser, plutôt que ne faire que subir sa présence. » _(En effet ^^)_

.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblant un peu._ (Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de demander ?)_

.

« Vous avez juste besoin de jouer avec. »_ (Mdrr cette phrase sortie de son contexte… Bon ok, je sors ^^)_Ae : Je suis d'accord ^^

.

« Vous rendrais-je nerveuse, Miss Granger ? » demanda soudainement Snape._ (Noooon !)_

.

Etait-il si horrible qu'elle puisse à peine supporter de le toucher ? se demanda-t-il. _(C'est justement tout le contraire mon chou ^^)_


	5. Chapter 5

Alan Rickman fait 6'1 (1,86 m), j'ai fait un Snape de 6'2 (1,88 ou 89 m) parce qu'il me semblait sonner plus grand et que je le pouvais.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Snape était assis et fixait l'écran éteint de l'ordinateur. Il se releva et partit dans les étages. Il s'interrompit un instant pour regarder la porte fermée de la chambre d'Hermione. Soupirant, il poursuivit vers sa chambre. Rassemblant ses vêtements sales, il rejoignit la salle de bain.

L'heure de dîner approchait lorsque Snape revint enfin au bas de la demeure. Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Il s'interrompit et écouta. Il y avait bel et bien un bruit sourd s'échappant de la cuisine.

'Bong', un instant de silence, puis à nouveau 'bong'. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour enquêter. Se penchant au travers de la porte de la cuisine, il cacha rapidement le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son visage.

Hermione était devant le plan de travail, avec un short en flanelle et un débardeur. Il la regarda sauter dans les airs pour tenter désespérément d'attraper un bol sur l'étagère du haut.

« Que faites-vous, Miss Granger? demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Se tournant pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle recommença vite à sauter pour atteindre son bol. « J'essaie de préparer le dîner » annonça-t-elle, un agacement évident teintant sa voix. « Et je ne peux pas atteindre ce bol. »

Lui accordant un sourire en coin, il traversa à grand pas la cuisine. Se pressant de toute sa hauteur contre elle, il tendit la main et atteignit facilement le bol sur l'étagère, le déposant dans ses mains.

« La vache » dit-elle, ravie. « Est-ce que vous connaissez votre taille ?

« Six pieds deux pouces » répondit-il, s'installant à la table. « A la dernière mesure. Maintenant » il se frotta les mains. « Voyons voir. Je retire quinze points à Gryffondor pour avoir oublié la simple possibilité d'utiliser un sort de lévitation et cinq points supplémentaires pour être petite. »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui. « Vous ne pouvez pas retirer de points parce que je suis petite ! »

Il arqua un sourcil et la fixa. « Cinq autres pour vos protestations ? » menaça-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et renifla. Posant le bol sur le comptoir, elle commença à préparer les ingrédients pour une salade.

« Pourquoi faites-vous le repas à la place de Kreatur ? » demanda Snape, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la cuisine, à la recherche de l'elfe.

« Il a l'air épuisé » répondit-elle, déposant une assiette de nourriture devant Snape. « Donc, je lui ai dit de se reposer. »

Hermione s'assit à table à ses côtés et commença à manger. Relevant les yeux, elle vit que Snape la fixait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu agacée.

« Vous pouvez réellement être trop gentille pour votre propre bien, Miss Granger » répondit-il lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? Trop gentille ? » Elle le fixait à son tour.

« Seulement qu'il y a des gens dans ce monde qui pourraient interpréter cette gentillesse comme tout autre chose » dit-il doucement. « Des gens qui pourraient prendre avantage de votre bonne nature. » Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et prit une bouchée de son plat.

Hermione grogna. « Eh bien, Professeur, je pense que je vais risquer ma chance » elle s'interrompit, « A moins que vous ne suggériez que je ne devienne un bâtard sarcastique comme vous-même ? » Elle leva les yeux sur lui, s'attendant à une réaction ou une autre face à ses mots. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'était cette expression de tristesse qui le submergea.

« Non, Miss Granger. Vous ne devriez en aucun cas devenir comme moi. »


	6. Chapter 6

Note de Bari Sax Player: Intéressons-nous à la vie sexuelle de Snape… Vous voulez?

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Hermione abasourdie par la réponse de son Professeur, au point d'en rester silencieuse. Elle mangea lentement, ne regardant que son assiette, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle sursauta légèrement quand sa voix la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Eh bien, j'ai donc déterminé qu'il est plus âgé, célibataire et pas gay.

-Qui? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Votre amour secret » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas Lucius ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle, semblant choquée. « Eh bien, j'ai beau le trouver bel homme, je n'aime pas trop les blonds. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma vie amoureuse, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle. « Peut-être devrions-nous discuter de votre vie amoureuse. »

Snape croisa les bras sur son torse et se pencha en arrière dans son siège.

« Et à quelle vie amoureuse faites-vous allusion ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix profonde devenant menaçante.

Hermione le fixa, incapable de parler.

« Allez-y, Miss Granger » reprit-il. « Potter vous a très probablement parlé du conte sordide de mes malheurs. Je l'aimais. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle a épousé un autre. Elle est morte. La fin.

-Mais Professeur » tenta Hermione, « C'était il y a plus de vingt ans. Certainement, depuis tout ce temps… » sa voix se défit, elle ne savait pas comment poursuivre. « Eh bien, vous êtes un homme, vous êtes toujours jeune. Vous avez probablement… » Elle s'arrêta à nouveau.

« Des besoins ? » ronronna Snape, se pencha sur la table, vers elle.

« Eh bien. Oui » répondit-elle tout bas.

« Il y a des lieux qu'un homme peut explorer.

-Vous parlez de prostituées ? » Choquée, Hermione avait expiré le dernier mot.

« Oui. En effet. » Snape avait repris son ton pour lui répondre. « Et de prendre le problème en mains. »

Hermione rougit violemment, et se leva pour commencer à ranger la table.

« Allons, Miss Granger » la taquina Snape. « Vous êtes une femme adulte, maintenant, vous avez probablement déjà entendu parler de la masturbation. »

Hermione sécha lentement ses mains sur un torchon et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Non seulement j'en ai entendu parler, Professeur, mais j'utilise ce biais de manière régulière. » Elle se détourna et quitta la cuisine sans attendre sa réponse.

« Touché » murmura-t-il tout bas.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë : Le 'touché' final est en français dans le texte ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Note d'Aësälys : C'est dans ce chapitre qu'il y a la scène que j'aime le moins. Hum. Mais je l'aime bien quand même ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Rougissant toujours profondément, Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque. Attrapant les télécommandes, elle plaça un dvd sur le lecteur et alluma la télévision. Elle se roula en boule sur le canapé, utilisant l'accoudoir comme coussin pour sa tête. Elle bougea à peine quand il entra dans la pièce. S'attendant à ce qu'il s'asseye dans son fauteuil habituel, elle fut surprise quand il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à ses côtés. Si elle étendait ses jambes, ses pieds allaient toucher ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » demanda-t-il.

« Je regarde un film » lâcha-t-elle froidement. « Et vous, vous m'ennuyez. »

Il renifla bruyamment.

Hermione était particulièrement consciente de sa proximité avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était sur un canapé à regarder un film avec le Professeur Snape.

« Dans ce cas, que sommes-nous en train de regarder ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le journal de Bridget Jones » répondit-elle. « Maintenant chuuut. »

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il soupira. « Est-ce que c'est un de ces films que les américains appellent ' films de meufs' ?

-Oui » répondit-elle, tapant légèrement sa cuisse de son pied. « Maintenant, arrêtez de parler. »

Ils regardèrent le film silencieusement pendant environ vingt minutes, avant qu'il ne puisse plus en supporter plus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accent étrange ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est parfaitement ridicule. »

Hermione soupira profondément. « Elle n'est pas anglaise, elle est américaine et fait semblant d'avoir un accent anglais. Maintenant, je retire vingt points à Serpentard pour avoir parlé pendant le film. » Elle lui envoya quelques coups de pieds supplémentaires pour renforcer ses paroles.

« Vingt points ? » l'interrogea-t-il. « Mais ce film traîne en longueur. »

Hermione ponctua chacun de ses mots d'un coup de pied dans sa cuisse. « Veuillez. Arrêter. De. Parler. »

Elle haleta quand il saisit son pied de sa main. Le tenant fermement, il gronda. « Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour coups portés au Maître des Potions. »

Hermione tenta d'arracher son pied à sa prise, mais il la tenait fermement. Soupirant, elle arrêta ses tentative et se retourna pour poursuivre son visionnage, le laissant tenir son pied. Snape fut plus que surpris devant son abandon facile.

Tout s'arrêta pour Snape alors qu'il tenait son pied délicat dans sa paume. Il espéra qu'elle ne remarquerait pas le changement dans sa respiration, ou l'érection qui tendait à présent son large pantalon. Tenant doucement son pied, il commença à en caresser la plante du pouce.

Hermione lutta pour garder une respiration stable. Le film était totalement oublié. Regardant droit devant elle, elle tenta de ne pas gémir à la trop délicieuse sensation. Son pouce couvert de cals caressait son pied était à la fois excitant et réconfortant. La chaleur et l'humidité se concentra entre ses cuisses.

Snape parvint à rester silencieux Durant le reste du film. Il ne fit que renifler fortement devant la scène où Mark Dracy dit à Bridget qu'il l'aimait 'comme elle est'.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione sans bouger la tête. « Vous ne pensez pas que quelqu'un peut apprécier d'une autre personne telle qu'elle est ?

-Non, je ne le crois pas » grommela-t-il.

« Quelle pitié » soupira Hermione.

« Si gentille. Si naïve » l'entendit-elle murmurer tout bas. Elle le sentit relever son pied et haleta lorsque il plaça ses doigts de pieds dans sa bouche, sa langue brûlante encerclant sensuellement chaque doigt de pied. 'Oh Merlin c'est tellement bon' pensa-t-elle. Hermione se dit qu'il ne faisait cela que pour la taquiner et lui prouver à quel point elle était naïve, elle tira donc rapidement son pied en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas aussi naïve » marmonna-t-elle en un souffle. Sautant du canapé elle le salua rapidement et courut hors de la pièce.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de Bari Sax Player: Je ne peux pas assez vous remercier. Je suis totalement surpassée par vos réactions. Merci à tout le monde pour les mises en favoris, alertes et reviews sur ma petite histoire. J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas. Ok, maintenant on repasse aux choses sérieuses. Voici votre premier chapitre réellement classé M. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

.

La note de l'auteur juste au-dessus a été écrite à la première publication et je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire que c'est TOUJOURS vrai ! Vous m'époustouflez vraiment et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment. Ca signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Snape l'observa quitter la bibliothèque. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se détestant. Il pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle était trop gentille pour son propre bien. Il ne pouvait trouver une autre raison pour laquelle elle l'aurait laissé tenir et caresser son pied. Elle avait tout simplement été trop gentille pour le retirer. Se rappeler la sensation de sa douce peau ne fit que tendre un peu plus son sexe, ne le faisant se détester qu'un peu plus.

Il était sûr que si elle avait été consciente de la passion qu'elle enflammait chez lui, elle aurait fui de la pièce en hurlant. Eh bien, est-ce que ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Il gémit en se remémorant sa peau sous sa langue.

Tout en ayant le sentiment d'être un bâtard lubrique, Snape frotta doucement son membre au travers de son large pantalon. Il écoutait en même temps les sons venant de l'étage.

Alors qu'il attendait, il se permit de repenser au point auquel il aimait l'avoir près de lui. Combien il aimait la voir travailler, lui parler. Ce n'était plus une petite fille intimidée par son méchant Maître des Potions, mais une adulte, voulant faire autant de bien que possible, suffisante confiante en elle pour tenter des joutes verbales contre lui. Qu'elle lui ait laissé frotter son pied ce soir lui faisait croire qu'elle se souciait de lui en tant que personne, voire en tant qu'ami.

Tout en grognant, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, et extirpa son membre hors de son pantalon, et commença à se caresser.

Il aurait été particulièrement surpris de savoir qu'à la seconde à laquelle Hermione était entrée dans sa chambre, elle s'était défaite de son propre pyjama et avait rapidement frotté ses replis humides, haletant son nom en jouissant. Malgré son orgasme elle se sentait toujours tendue et insatisfaite. Agitée, elle décida d'aller se servir un verre de lait, voire une potion de sommeil.

Se tenant au sommet des escaliers elle écouta soigneusement. Elle pouvait toujours entendre la télévision fonctionner. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle allait tourner vers la cuisine quand elle l'entendit gémir. Se déplaçant aussi silencieusement que possible, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Snape était assis sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il caressait rapidement une imposante érection de la main droite. Hermione le regarda, comme émerveillée. Il n'y avait aucune finesse dans ses mouvements, ce n'était qu'un va et vient rapide, presque brutal. Son visage était contracté comme si aucun plaisir ne pouvait jaillir de son activité, seul un vague soulagement. Elle le regarda accélérer encore plus, ses hanches s'élevant du canapé. Alors qu'il grondait, sa main cessa soudainement tout mouvement alors que son éjaculation jaillissait du sommet.

Elle crut un instant qu'il l'avait vue quand il siffla son nom, mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos et il était toujours en train de faire sortir les dernières gouttes de spermes de son magnifique sexe.

Abasourdie, Hermione fit demi-tour. Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que Snape avait des sentiments pour elle, mais il était assez clair qu'elle lui plaisait sexuellement parlant.

Allongée dans son lit, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle finit par tomber de sommeil, la confusion embrumant son esprit.

Hermione se réveilla au son de son téléphone portable. Elle répondit et cela acheva de la réveiller. « Certainement, Monsieur le Ministre. Ce sont de merveilleuses nouvelles. Je vous retrouve au Ministère. Oui, j'en suis ravie. »

Toute pensée concernant Snape et la soirée précédente s'était évanouie de son esprit alors qu'elle sautait hors du lit pour se préparer.


	9. Chapter 9

Note de Bari Sax Player: Je veux vous remercier à nouveau pour les reviews. Continuez à les envoyer ! Vous êtes tous géniaux.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Snape dormit par à coups cette nuit-là, se réveillant définitivement en entendant Hermione se déplacer dans la maison.

Il la découvrit dans la cuisine à siroter un café. Elle était habillée élégamment en vêtement de business woman moldue, un tailleur noir à très fines rayures blanches avec un chemisier de soie blanche. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Elle lui sourit largement alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. « Professeur. Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez levé. J'ai reçu un appel très tôt du Ministère. Je pars ce matin à une conférence avec la communauté magique américaine et le président des Etats-Unis » ronronna-t-elle de fierté.

« C'est très impressionnant, Miss Granger » répondit-il, se versant une tasse de café. « Et combien de temps serez-vous sortie? » demanda-t-il, espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas ses émotions.

« Pas plus d'une semaine, je pense » répondit-elle, déposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier. « Bon, j'y vais. »

Il la suivit jusqu'à la cheminée. « Ne serait-ce pas un des jumeaux Weasley, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Elle se sourit et exhiba son sourire le plus machiavélique. « Pourquoi un seul, Professeur ? Ne pourrais-je pas avoir les deux ? » Elle fit un pas en avant et annonça 'Ministère de la Magie', et disparut.

Snape fixa le feu longtemps après son départ. Il se maudit silencieusement. Comment avait-il pu ainsi s'habituer à être à l'aise en sa présence ? Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il était perdu.

Il se laissa lentement tomber dans sa chaise. Sa gorge était serrée et ses yeux le brûlaient alors qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« Putain. Bordel de merde » soupira-t-il, enragé. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, les larmes coulèrent lentement sur son visage. Pourquoi son cœur et son esprit le trahissaient-ils à ce point ?

Pendant plus de vingt ans il s'était efforcé de préserver le peu d'humanité, d'humour, de gentillesse et d'espoir qu'il lui restait. Il les avait mis sous clé au fond de lui-même, ne les dévoilant qu'en de rares occasions et uniquement aux amis les plus fidèles.

Comment ce brin de femme-enfant avait-elle pu passer ses défenses et découvrir toutes ses émotions?

'Elle en veut un autre !' lui hurlait son esprit. 'Elle te l'a dit elle-même !'

Le cœur de Snape se brisait. Il craignait que le petit reste d'âme qu'il avait encore n'y survive pas. Il ne pourrait pas traverser une autre douleur semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie quand Lily avait choisi James au lieu de lui.

Involontairement, son cœur comparait Hermione à Lily. Il fut surpris quand celui-ci détermina que Lily était celle à qui il manquait quelque chose.

Grande, svelte, avec de longs cheveux soyeux qui cascadaient et de perçants yeux verts. Lily était la plus éblouissante des yeux. Mais c'était tout.

Alors que Lily était brillante et intelligente, ses capacités étaient loin d'égaler celles d'Hermione. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, les capacités et l'intellect d'Hermione rivalaient avec les siens. Il sourit intérieurement en se rappelant les dernières soirées passées à débattre de théories magiques et de concoction de potions. Ces conversations ne l'avaient pas seulement stimulé mentalement, mais également émotionnellement. C'était des conversations qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir avec Lily.

Alors qu'elle avait été confuse et énervée par sa personnalité sarcastique et abrasive, Hermione semblait la trouver amusante, peut-être même plaisante. Elle n'hésitait jamais à rétorquer ou à le remettre à sa place.

Il se rappela douloureusement à quelle vitesse Lily lui avait retiré son amitié pour poursuivre des sorciers plus beaux et plus populaires.

Souriant au travers de ses larmes, il se rappela de l'attitude d'Hermione à Poudlard. Elle ne semblait pas avoir une once de cruauté ou d'égoïsme en elle. Gloussant intérieurement, elle se rappela ses efforts mal conduits pour libérer les elfes de maison. La SALE, elle avait appelé ça.

Snape connaissait les noms qu'utilisaient ses élèves pour l'insulter dans son dos, mais il n'avait jamais surpris Hermione en utiliser un seul. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire, il l'avait entendue bondir pour prendre sa défense en plus d'une occasion.

Malgré son attitude envers elle, elle lui avait maintenu son respect et son admiration.

« Je suis maudit » marmonna-t-il dans la salle vide.

Snape lutta pour se maintenir occupé pendant l'absence d'Hermione. Mais il découvrit qu'il n'avait aucune réelle envie pour quoi que ce soit. C'était vendredi et elle était partie depuis cinq jours. Se forçant à sortir, il transplana à l'Allée de Traverse, déterminé à y passer la journée. Il passa l'après-midi à faire des achats, à lire et même déjeuner au Chaudron baveur.

Malheureux et solitaire, il retourna au 12 en fin d'après-midi. Espérant qu'une douche brûlante le distrairait un peu, il pénétra dans la sale de bain. Il se figea, incapable de bouger à la vue d'Hermione Granger allongée dans la baignoire.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par sa soudaine apparition.

Forçant ses yeux à s'éloigner de la baignoire, il se retourna, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il se redressa tout à fait, imposant par sa taille.

« Mes excuses, Miss Granger » dit-il d'un ton bourru. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentrée.

-Pas de mal » répondit-elle, heureuse de s'être décidée pour un bain moussant. « Je suis rentrée ce matin. Je me demandais où vous étiez. »

Il lui tournait toujours le dos lorsqu'il répondit. « J'ai passé la journée à l'Allée de Traverse. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, c'était superbe » s'exclama-t-elle, très excitée. « Je suis impatiente de tout vous dire.

-Eh bien, pour l'instant, je vous laisse à votre bain » dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte. « Je suis impatient de tout entendre.

Il était Presque sorti lorsqu'elle le rappela.

« Draco a appelé pour nous inviter à sortir avec lui et Ginny dans un pub moldu. Voudriez-vous y aller? "

Il s'immobilisa, lui tournant toujours le dos. « Cela semble distrayant. Oui, je vous accompagnerai.

-Merveilleux » dit-elle, visiblement joyeuse. « Je le dirais à Draco. Il nous retrouvera là-bas à 18h30. »

Snape acquiesça rapidement d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce.


	10. Chapter 10

Note de Bari Sax Player: Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, mises en favoris et alertes. Vous êtes incroyables. Le président des USA mentionné est, bien sûr, Obama. Ce n'est pas censé être un quelconque avis politique, je pense juste qu'Obama est très bel home.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Hermione était prête à partir pour dix-huit heures précises. Se vérifiant une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle ouvrit sa porte et commença à descendre les escaliers.

Ecoutant le bruit de ses pas, Snape se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Elle se figea au milieu d'un pas et haleta en le voyant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu à la moldue auparavant et fut choquée de son apparence. Un jean noir et un t-shirt noir de style Henley mettaient en valeur son torse développé et sa taille fine. Les manches courtes du t-shirt enserraient parfaitement ses biceps.

Il pencha la tête pour l'observer.

« Vingt-cinq points pour Serpentard » dit-elle, le souffle légèrement coupé.

« Pour ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde et soyeuse.

« Pour avoir l'air absolument charmant » dit-elle.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Eh bien, permettez-moi de vous rendre le compliment et de faire bénéficier Gryffondor de vingt-cinq points. »

Hermione était aussi fraîche que possible dans sa robe d'été. Ses épaules étaient nues et tentatrices sous les très fines bretelles.

« Y allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

« Nous y allons » gloussa-t-elle, déposant légèrement son bras sur le sien.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dans le Londres moldu. Perdus dans leurs propres pensées, aucun ne prononça un mot.

« Nous y sommes » annonça Hermione alors qu'ils atteignaient leur destination. Snape ouvrit la porte et la lui tint. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le pub, elle repéra Ginny et Draco à une table. Draco leur faisait signe. Il se leva lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de leur table.

« Hermione » dit-il en venant la serrer dans ses bras. « Tu es superbe. »

Il se tourna vers Snape, et elle fut surprise de les voir s'enlacer. « Severus, je suis heureux de te voir. Installez-vous » leur proposa Draco en désignant la table.

Hermione serra rapidement Ginny avant de prendre le siège près d'elle.

« Miss Weasley. » Snape se pencha formellement devant elle avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Heureuse de vous voir, Professeur Snape » dit poliment Ginny.

Draco commanda rapidement des verres, une pinte pour lui-même et Snape, un whiskey coca pour Hermione et un verre de vin pour Ginny.

Quand ils furent servis, et eurent leurs verres à la main, Draco se tourna vers Hermione. « Alors, parle-nous de ton voyage aux states. »

Ils écoutèrent tous avidement alors qu'elle parlait des sorciers américains et des réunions auxquelles elle avait participé.

« Est-ce que le président américain est aussi beau en vrai qu'à la télé ? » demanda Ginny rêveusement.

« Encore plus, en fait » rit Hermione. « Et on dirait bien que sa femme le sait. Elle surveille chaque femme célibataire qui l'approche.

-Tellement beau qu'il a pu vous distraire de votre coup de cœur actuel? » demanda Snape soudainement.

« Coup de cœur ? » demanda Draco, curieux. « De quoi parles-tu Severus ?

« Il semblerait que depuis qu'elle ait rompu avec M. Weasley, Miss Granger ait développé des sentiments pour un sorcier qu'elle se refuse de nommer. Ce n'est pas Black, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Sirius ? » rit Hermione. « Non. De toute façon j'ai entendu dire qu'il trainait avec Luna Lovegood. » Se tournant vers Ginny, Hermione attrapa sa main. Viens aux toilettes avec moi, Ginny, avant qu'il ne me demande si c'est Flitwick. »

Elle releva les yeux sur Snape dont les sourcils étaient arqués. Riant, elle dit « Et ce n'est pas Flitwick. Il est très, très grand. »

Draco et Severus regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes s'avancer vers les toilettes. Se tournant vers son ancien Professeur de Potions et toujours parrain, Draco affichait un regard interrogatif.

« Tu réalises bien qu'elle parle de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi » grogna Snape. « De quoi parles-tu, Draco? »

Draco émit un grand soupir dramatique. « Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur le sorcier en question ?

-Seulement qu'il est célibataire, pas gay, grand avec des cheveux sombres » énuméra Snape.

« Ouais » acquiesça Draco en un semi-ricanement. « Est-ce que quelqu'un est plus célibataire que toi ? » demanda-t-il. « Bon. Quelle taille fais-tu ? Six pieds et deux, trois pouces ? Et je peux dire sans aucun doute que tes cheveux sont sombres » conclut-il. « Et à moins que tu aies couché Potter dans mon dos, je dirais que c'est une parfaite description de toi.

-Tu es cinglé, Draco « répondit Severus, obstiné.

« Et tu es une chauve-souris des cachots particulièrement louche, Severus » ricana Draco, avant de baisser d'un ton. « Je sais parfaitement que c'est toi » reprit-il sérieusement.

« Tu ne peux en aucun cas parfaitement le savoir » grommela Snape.

« Severus » soupira Draco. « Elle ne fait que te baver dessus depuis qu'elle a onze ans. Fais-toi y, mec, c'est toi.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'aurait-elle rien dit? » marmonna Snape.

« Oh, je ne sais pas » commença Draco, sarcastique. « Peut-être qu'elle a peur de toi, peur d'être rejetée ? Tu es plutôt intimidant. »

Snape souffla profondément, mais n'argumenta pas.

Draco devint plus sérieux encore. « Severus, tu es mon parrain, mon directeur de maison et mon ami. Je t'aime et tu mérites d'être heureux. Si tu la veux, dis-le lui, ou mieux encore, montre-lui ce que tu ressens. Je pense que vous irez bien encore. » Il arrêta de parler en voyant les filles revenir à leur table.

Snape restait abasourdi et silencieux, incapable de penser ou de bouger. Se levant soudainement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Où vas-tu, Sev ? » demanda tranquillement Draco.

« Au jukebox » gronda-t-il avant de traverse la pièce à grands pas.

« Mets du Styx ! » lui lança Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

Note de Bari Sax Player: La musique choisie par Snape est "You were always on my mind" de Elvis ou de Willie Nelson. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on peut la résumer parfaitement par ' Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel casse-pieds toutes ces années. Je suis un con ».

.

Note d'Aësälys : J'ai remis la VO des paroles d'Elvis et mis ma traduction juste derrière ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Hermione fixa Snape se tenir devant le jukebox. Son dos était raide et tendu. Baissant les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quel beau cul il avait et comment son jean noir et serré l'enserrait parfaitement.

Elle sursauta lorsque Ginny fit claque ses doigts sous son nez.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Oh bon sang » ricana Draco. « Tu pourrais éloigner tes yeux de Severus assez longtemps pour nous parler. »

Hermione commença à protester, mais Ginny l'interrompit. « Fais-y face, Hermione, tu bavais quasiment. »

Hermione fixa les visages moqueurs de ses camarades de table. « Oh, arrêtez ça, vous deux » marmonna-t-elle.

Draco recommença à rire. « Donc, comme je le disais… Vous vous êtes déjà sauté dessus ou toujours pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, Draco » répondit Hermione, nostalgique, se tournant à nouveau pour regarder Snape.

« Mais merde, pourquoi pas ? » demanda Draco. « La tension sexuelle entre vous est tellement dense que je pourrais la couper au couteau. Il est clair qu'il te désire. »

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Eh bien, il me désire peut-être » commença Hermione tout bas, « mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne va pas repousser mes avances. Je ne pourrais pas y faire face. » Elle soupira profondément. « Je me demande s'il n'a pas un problème avec l'affection.

-Ca ne me surprendrait pas » lança Draco, se tournant pour regarder dans la direction de Severus. « Il n'a été qu'avec des prostituées et… » Il s'interrompit.

« Et qui, Draco ? » Hermione le fixait, anxieuse.

Draco soupira profondément. « Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Il devrait s'en charger. »

Hermione regarda Draco frotter inconsciemment la Marque Noire sur son bras. Ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsque Snape arriva à la table.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, un silence inconfortable tomba sur la table. Hermione prit une gorgée nerveuse de son verre. Elle s'étouffa et toussa bruyamment lorsque le jukebox commença à jouer.

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers Snape. « Vous avez mis Highway to Hell ? AC/DC? »

Il arqua un sourcil et se redressa. « Cela vous surprend?

-Eh bien, oui » répondit-elle, prenant une petite gorgée précautionneuse de son verre.

Snape secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens s'acharnent à oublier que j'ai grandi dans une maisons moldue. J'étais adolescent dans les années 80. Bien sûr que je connais AC/DC. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et marmonna. « Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour douter de mes goûts musicaux. »

Maintenant, c'était Draco qui toussait et riait. « Vous vous retirez des points de Maison l'un l'autre ? Oh, c'est trop drôle. Allez dites, où en êtes-vous ? »

Snape fixa Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Actuellement, j'ai -25 et Miss Granger -35. »

Les mains d'Hermione vinrent couvrir son visage et elle rit. « Oh Merlin. Vous gardez le compte ?

-Naturellement » répondit-il, sa voix riche semblant de soie.

Draco riait hystériquement. « Et comment on été donné ces points ? »

Hermione et Snape s'entre-regardèrent, puis parlèrent. « Eh bien, j'ai perdu vingt points pour des moqueries.

-Et j'en ai perdu vingt autres puisqu'il est un bâtard sarcastique » finit Snape.

Souriante, Hermione reprit. Alors j'ai perdu quinze points pour avoir oublié de lancer un sort de lévitation et cinq autres pour être petite. »

Ginny haleta et se tourna vers Snape. « Vous ne pouvez pas retirer des points à cause de sa taille.

-Bien sûr que si, Miss Weasley. » Il se tourna vers Hermione et ajouta doucement. « Vous avez oublié mes dix points pour questions stupides.

-Oh, c'est vrai » rougit-elle. « Et là, j'ai perdu vingt points pour coups de pieds au Maître des Potions. »

Draco explosa de rire. « Vas-y, Severus, continue » lança-t-il rapidement lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

« Et j'ai perdu vingt points pour avoir parlé durant un film » conclut Snape.

« Eh bien, d'après mes calculs, ça fait -60 et -50 » conclut Ginny. « D'où sortent les 25 points supplémentaires ? »

Un léger sourire se traça sur les lèvres de Severus. « Miss Granger et moi-même avons tous deux remporté vingt-cinq points ce soir pour la visible capacité de nous habiller correctement. »

Draco sourit, espiègle, alors que la seconde musique de Snape commençait sur le jukebox. « Sevy, tu es un vieux menteur sentimental » répondit-il doucement.

Snape leva sur Draco un regard qui effraya à la fois Ginny et Hermione. « Ne m'appelle pas Sevy » gronda-t-il.

Draco se retint de rire et attrapa la main de Ginny. « Viens, chérie, filons danser avant que cette vieille chauve-souris commence à nous retirer des points à nous. »

Hermione les regarder s'avancer sur la piste de danse. Elle se tourna pour regarder Snape. Se levant, il la salua formellement d'une courbette et tendit sa main. « Miss Granger, m'accordez-vous cette danse ? »

Elle plaça silencieusement sa main dans la sienne et le laissa la mener sur la piste de danse. Il faisait presque un pied de plus qu'elle, mais elle plaça sa main sur son torse et y déposa sa tête. Elle le sentit prendre une longue inspiration tout en plaçant avec légèreté ses mains dans son dos pour l'avoir près de lui. Alors qu'elle dansait, sentant son corps puissant contre le sien, elle se demanda la raison de son choix de chanson.

Elle connaissait bien celle-ci, ainsi que ses paroles.

'Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have.' 'Peut-être que je ne te traitais pas aussi bien que tu le mérites.' Sa mère adorait Elvis Presley. Mais alors qu'elle écoutait les paroles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait choisit cette chanson pour des raisons plus profondes.

'Peut-être que je ne traite pas aussi bien que tu le mérites.'

Son esprit revint aux insultes qu'il lui avait hurlées pendant les cours de potions, ne lui accordant jamais crédit ou reconnaissance pour le travail qu'elle exécutait.

'Little thing I should have said and done. I just never took the time.' 'C'est une chose que j'aurais dû dire et faire. J'en ai juste jamais pris le temps.'

Elle arrêta d'essayer de penser et se contenta de cesser de réfléchir pour respirer son odeur spéciale, l'odeur merveilleuse qui était uniquement 'Snape'. Soupirant, elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra plus.

'If I made you feel second best girl I'm so sorry I was blind'. 'Si je t'ai fait ressentir que tu n'étais que la seconde, désolé, chéri, j'ai été aveugle.'

Elle se laissait aller à la sensation d'être dans ses bras. Dès que la musique se termina, Snape la lâcha et pivota rapidement sur ses talons. Il partit à grands pas droit sur leur porte. Attrapant sa pinte, il vida le verre d'une longue gorgée.

Le reste de la soirée fut tout de même plaisant. Hermione aimait voir Snape intéragir avec Draco. Ils se taquinaient et quelques fois, Snape faillit même sourire. Avant longtemps il fut tard, et il fut temps de partir. Hermione regarda, curieuse, Draco attirer Snape de côté.

« S'il te plaît, rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit, Severus » le supplia Draco. « Elle est tienne si tu la veux. »

Snape renifla et marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre. Draco l'interrompit. « Elle ne veut personne d'autre. Elle te veut, toi. Maintenant, s'il te plaît. Va trouver ton bonheur.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent brièvement et rejoignirent les dames à la sortie. Les au revoir furent échangés et les deux couples se séparèrent.

Snape et Hermione marchèrent silencieusement dans la rue.

« C'était amusant » dit-elle doucement.

« Mmmm » grogna Snape.

Hermione fut abasourdie lorsqu'il tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble, et qu'il tint ainsi sa main jusqu'au 12 place Grimmauld.


	12. Chapter 12

Note de Bari Sax Player: Je voudrais m'excuser pour le délai de parution pour ce chapitre et ceux à venir. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, ma meilleure amie est décédée le 19 février et j'ai du mal à m'en relever. Je ne suis pas dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire à l'écriture et je ne suis pas sûre de quand ce sera le cas. Mais je vous promets que cette histoire est presque complète, ça a juste besoin de quelques touches pour la finition et je n'ai encore jamais abandonné une histoire. Excusez-moi juste, s'il vous plaît.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Tenant toujours sa main, Snape ouvrit la porte d'un sort silencieux. Ils entrèrent et il referma derrière eux. Ils se tinrent dans la faible lumière sans bouger, sans parler, se contentant de se tenir la main.

S'éclaircissant la gorge en une tentative de briser le silence tendu, Hermione prit la parole, nerveuse. « J'ai passé une soirée magnifique, Professeur. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher, maintenant. » Elle monta quelques marches dans l'escalier, mais il continua à tenir fermement sa main.

Elle haleta lorsqu'il tira soudainement sur son bras, la faisant trébucher au bas des marches pour tomber contre son torse solide.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et frotta doucement le bas de son dos. « Je sais qui c'est » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, vraiment, vous croyez? » Hermione avait voulu sonner sarcastique, mais à ses propres oreilles, elle semblait essoufflée et un peu effrayée.

« Oui, je le crois » répondit-il, se penchant sur elle, approchant son visage du sien, leurs lèvres se touchant presque.

« Eh bien, allez-y » dit-elle, heureuse que sa voix paraisse un peu plus ferme.

« Moi » gronda-t-il, et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione soupira lorsque sa langue frotta délicatement sa lèvre inférieure pour demander la permission d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sa langue incroyablement douce pénétra pour caresser doucement la sienne.

« Oh Merlin » hurla son esprit, elle n'aurait jamais imagine que le féroce Maître des Potions puisse embrasser si tendrement, si sensuellement.

Entourant son cou de ses bras, elle l'attira plus près pour approfondir le baiser.

Le temps s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient sur l'escalier, s'enserrant l'un l'autre, leurs langues se frottant, se touchant, se taquinant et dansant passionnément l'une contre l'autre. Leurs mains passaient doucement sur le dos et les épaules de l'autre. Haletant lourdement, ils brisaient fréquemment le baiser pour se regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux.

« Où avez-vous appris à embrasser ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle, presque sans souffle.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » répondit-il, sa voix de baryton la caressant comme ses mains.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, puissante et passionnée, ses mains allant rejoindre sa taille. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir sa peau nue, ses mains agrippant sa chemise pour tenter de l'extraire de sa ceinture.

« Hermione, Hermione » haleta-t-il. Elle fut surprise de le sentir attraper ses mains et les tenir fermement. « Stop. »

Elle le regarda, confuse. Surprise par l'expression de colère affichée par son visage, elle murmura. « Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non. » Il secoua ardemment la tête. « C'est juste ça. C'est trop » émit-il en s'effondrant pour s'asseoir sur les marches avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

S'asseyant auprès de lui, elle passa lentement sa main sur son dos. « Parle-moi » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Il releva la tête et la regarda bien en face. Soupirant profondément, il reprit parole. « Je n'ai jamais été intime avec une femme dont je me souciais. »

Frottant toujours son dos, elle soupira. « Je suis au courant pour les prostituées. Mais quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Ses yeux filèrent sur son visage avant de fuir tout aussi vite. Elle remarqua que lui aussi, comme Draco, avait frotté sa Marque sans s'en rendre compte.

« Il y avait des femmes offertes par le Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit-il si bas qu'elle dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Déglutissant nerveusement, elle continua à frotter son dos. « Voulez-vous en parler ? »

Elle fut choquée lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers elle, le visage fier. « Non, je ne veux pas » répondit-il sombrement.

« Je ne peux faire ça » marmonna-t-il, presque pour lui-même. Se levant, il se rua en haut des escaliers. « Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle sursauta légèrement quand il claque la porte de sa porte. Se levant lentement, elle rejoignit sa propre chambre entrant en ouvrant et fermant silencieusement la porte.


	13. Chapter 13

Note de Bari Sax Player: Je parie que vous pensiez tous que je n'allais jamais finir cette histoire! Eh bien, c'est fait. Voilà donc les deux derniers chapitres, et, encore, je vous demande pardon pour le délai. Profitez bien.

.

Note d'Aësälys : Bon, il est 2h50, je viens de lancer Love Actually (faut que j'arrête de lire Loufoca Granger, elle m'en a donné envie. Hum. Bizarrement, ça me fait pas le même effet que de lire Ms-Figg.

XD

Bref, avant-dernier chapitre ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Snape était allongé dans son lit à se maudire pour sa couardise. Trop de temps précieux avait déjà été gâché. Aussi effrayé qu'il puisse être, il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser, la sentir. Repoussant les couvertures il sortit du lit et rejoignit sa chambre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tourna la poignée et entra.

Hermione sourit dans les ténèbres. Elle avait espéré qu'il changerait d'avis. Elle comprenait ses peurs et son insécurité, mais elle avait besoin de lui, le voulait et elle se fichait du passé. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, des chandelles apparurent de nulle part pour flotter dans les airs et diffuser leur faible halo.

Lui souriant, elle murmura. « Sans baguette et sans un mot. Impressionnant.

-Je crains que cela ne soit la seule chose impressionnante que je ne fasse ce soir » répondit-il.

« Laisse-moi en juger » répondit-elle, repoussant les couvertures pour qu'il puisse se glisser à ses côtés.

Il frissonna en la touchant, ayant réalisé qu'elle était nue.

« Hermione « gémit-il. « Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis si longtemps. Je suis certain de vous décevoir.

-Chuuut » soupira-t-elle. « Conte-toi de rester ici et de parler. » Elle caressa doucement son épaule. Elle fut satisfaite de sentir qu'il était venu en ne portant que son pantalon de pyjama. Décalant sa main, elle toucha légèrement son torse nu.

« Ta main tremble » dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être nerveux » répondit-elle. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille se retrouve allongée au lit avec l'homme qu'elle veut depuis qu'elle a onze ans.

-Onze ans » répéta-t-il, secouant sa tête d'incrédulité. « Pourquoi ? »

Attrapant son bras, elle l'enserra autour d'elle et déposa sa tête sur son torse. Elle se sentit frissonner quand son sein nu toucha ses côtes.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en es tellement surpris » reprit-elle d'une voix taquine. « Je n'étais pas la seule. Tu débarquais en classe avec ta voix de baryton, ta cape virevoltante et la moitié des filles trempait leur slip. Est-ce que tu t'es entraîné pour ce mouvement de cape ou est-ce que ça te vient naturellement ?

-C'est naturel » gloussa-t-il. Il se tendit un peu quand sa main se déplaça lentement de son torse à son ventre. Il se relaxa lorsqu'elle commença doucement à caresser et jouer avec les fins poils noirs qui s'y trouvaient.

« Alors, Professeur Snape » commença-t-elle lentement. « Quand m'avez-vous remarquée ?

-Eh bien, pas quand tu avais onze ans. » Son torse remuait alors qu'il parlait, taquinant son oreille. « Même si » il s'interrompit, « Je dois admettre que j'étais mentalement stimulé quand tu as résolu mon énigme pour atteindre la pierre philosophale. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une enfant de onze ans seulement avait pu me surpasser mentalement. » Il serra légèrement son bras.

Elle rit et descendit un peu plus sa main, qui se glissa lentement sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

Snape s'éclaircit la voix et continua à parler. « Je pense que je vous ai physiquement remarquée vers votre sixième année. Plutôt pervers, n'est-ce pas, j'avais trente-six ans et tu en avais seize et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser à ton corps. »

Hermione descendit sa main et toucha doucement son sexe. Elle sentit son corps tout entier se tendre puis se détendre. Encouragée, elle commença à le caresser gentiment.

« Je présume » dit-elle, en réponse à sa question. « Mais le sentiment était mutuel. La toute première fois, en fait, chaque fois, je me touchais en fantasmant sur toi. » L'agrippant fermement, elle passa son pouce sur le sommet de son pénis. « Et toi ?

-Mmmmmmm. Tu demandes si j'ai déjà pensé à toi » il s'interrompit et haleta doucement, « alors que je me touchais ?

-Oui » confirma-t-elle, le caressant et serrant son membre.

« Seulement constamment » gronda-t-il.

Elle gloussa et abaissa un peu plus sa main, englobant délicatement ses testicules. « Quoi d'autre ?

-Eh bien, tu m'agaçais. » Sa respiration se bloqua tout comme sa voix alors que sa main allait et venait sur sa longueur.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'avais jamais besoin d'aide » dit-il, nostalgique. « Je devais chercher des excuses pour rester près de toi. »

Hermione rit à nouveau et le caressa un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. « Je m'en souviens. Tu te tenais si proche que tu étais sur le point de me toucher. J'ai toujours cru que c'était par accident.

-Ahhh. Il y a eu de nombreuses fois où j'en ai été très reconnaissant à mes robes tourbillonnantes. Hermione » dit-il, sa voix se brisant. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il parla à nouveau d'une voix plus stable. « Hermione. Si tu continue ce que tu es en train de faire je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps.

-Je sais » répondit-elle.

« Donc, tu essaies de me faire jouir? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est l'idée générale » répondit-elle tranquillement. « Donc reste tranquille et profite.

-Mais… » tenta-t-il de réfuter.

« Chuuut » murmura-t-elle à nouveau, l'interrompant. « Si gros, si dur. » Embrassant son torse, elle commença à accélérer le mouvement.

Avoir une main n'étant pas la sienne sur son membre le rendait fou. Il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi incroyable. Mais, en même temps, il voulait le voir. Grognant, il amena sa main sur les draps et les rejeta en arrière. Attrapant le côté de son pantalon, il tenta de l'abaisser d'un côté. Sentant ce qu'il faisait, Hermione attrapa l'autre côté et ils le baissèrent rapidement à mi-cuisse. Sa main revint à son sexe et reprit ses mouvements.

Il regarda sa petite main glisser de haut en bas sur son sexe. Haletant rapidement, ses hanches s'élevèrent involontairement. Le sentant proche, Hermione se concentra sur la tête de son sexe, faisant aller et venir sa main aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Souriante, elle sentit tout son corps se tendre, ses hanches quitter le lit et lui qui lui serrait son bras fermement. Gémissant doucement, son corps commença à vibrer, son éjaculation jaillissant du sommet de son membre. Ralentissant ses mouvements, elle en extrait la dernière larme de sperme de lui.

Après quelques légers mouvements, elle relâcha son sexe et déposa son bras sur son torse. Haletant, il la serra contre lui et profita des derniers fragments de son orgasme et la sensation d'elle contre lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Note de Bari Sax Player: Si vous aviez lu à la première publication, la fin a drastiquement changé. Je n'avais jamais aimé la première,, donc j'ai profité de l'occasion pour la changer. J'espère que vous préférerez celle-là.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Quand son souffle s'appaisa, il la serra contre lui. « C'était… Incroyable » dit-il.

Elle se redressa sur ses mains et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses mains caressant son torse. « Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui » dit-il, nichant son visage contre le sien.

« Plus détendu ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui » soupira-t-il, l'embrassant profondément. Il gémit lorsqu'elle suça doucement sa langue. « Mais je crois que vous avez peut-être surestimé l'endurance et la capacité de recouvrement d'un homme âgé de quarante-trois ans.

-Oh. Je ne pense pas » répondit-elle, embrassant doucement le côté de son visage. « Et de toute façon, nous avons toute la nuit.

-Toute la nuit » répéta-t-il. Il s'assit et finit de retirer son pantalon pour le jeter à terre. Se tournant vers elle, il la poussa doucement vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement allongée sur son dos. Elle rougit dans les ténèbres lorsque ses yeux passèrent sur son corps nu.

« Si belle. Si adorable » murmura-t-il d'une vois presque révérente. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses doigts caressant légèrement la ligne de sa mâchoire. Redressé sur son bras, il laissa ses yeux et ses doigts découvrir son corps.

La peau d'Hermione frissonna lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur sa gorge, ses côtes, son ventre. Sa main légère mais ferme la faisait trembler d'excitation. Elle gémit lorsqu'il saisit délicatement son sein et fit courir son pouce sur son téton durci. Penchant la tête, il alla lécher doucement l'autre téton, avant de baisser sa bouche pour sucer gentiment. Hermione haleta tout bas alors qu'il baissait sa main pour caresser lentement son ventre, elle était totalement trempée et désespérée de sentir sa main juste là, mais elle en voulait pas le brusquer dans son exploration de son corps.

Snape retira ses lèvres de son sein pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se tendit quand sa main vint caresser sa cuisse, un peu plus bas. Ecartant un peu ses jambes, elle gémit lorsqu'il fit courir sa main de haut en bas sur ses cuisses. Incapable d'en supporter plus, elle attrapa sa main. Prenant son index, elle le guida lentement à son sexe impatient.

Quand il la toucha, ils gémirent tous deux. Lui à la sensation soyeuse de sa chair humide et douce, lui de besoin. Elle releva la main pour ramener sa tête vers elle, l'embrassant passionnément.

Précautionneusement, il commença à explorer sa zone la plus intime. Il glissa un long doigt élégant entre ses replis et toucha lentement son clitoris. Son dos s'arqua et elle gémit longuement, ses lèvres se serrant très fort. Presque délicatement, il glissa son long doigt en elle, s'émerveillant d'à quel point elle était humide et serrée, faisant aller et venir son doigt et fut récompensé de ses soupirs et gémissements.

Alors qu'il la caressait, il fut heureux de noter que son membre était en pleine érection, à nouveau prêt. Mais grâce à son premier orgasme, il e craignait plus de fin prématurée. 'Fille maligne' pensa-t-il, elle avait reconnu son anxiété et l'en avait libéré.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il extirpa son doigt et commença à se tracer un chemin de baiser vers le bas de son corps. Attrapant son petit pied, il plaça ses orteils dans sa bouche. Elle arqua son dos quand sa langue caressa sensuellement chaque petit doigt.

« Oh Merlin » gémit-elle, sa tête retombant sur l'oreiller. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît » haleta-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît, quoi ? » demanda-t-il, son souffle caressant ses orteils.

« J'ai besoin, j'ai besoin » haleta-t-elle.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » ronronna sa voix de basse.

« Toi, s'il te plaît » gémit-elle, ses mains se mêlant à ses cheveux, et tirant. « En moi. S'il te plaît supplia-t-elle.

Remontant le long de son corps, il se positionna entre ses jambes. Elle releva les yeux sur son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait rassembler toute sa concentration.

Agrippant son sexe dans sa main, il le fit lentement glisser de haut en bas contre son intimité, taquinant son clitoris. Hermione faisait courir ses mains de haut en bas sur son dos. Elle gémit de plaisir quand il poussa lentement son membre massif en elle. La sensation de lui en elle était indescriptible.

Serrant ses mains sur son dos, elle gémit. « Oh, Professeur. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il commença à rire à pleine gorge. Son dos en était agité et son sexe dansait en elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire si fort et de si bon cœur. Baissant les yeux, il rit plus fort encore à l'air abasourdi sur son visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu trouves si drôle, merde ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son rire s'apaisant, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, les joues et le nez. Il commença à bouger lentement ses hanches, faisant glisser son sexe en et hors d'elle. « Crois-tu » murmura-t-il, « Que tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler 'Professeur' alors que je te prends, pour trouver quelque par dans ton cœur l'envie de m'appeler 'Severus' ?

-Je vais y réfléchir » gémit-elle, attrapant son incroyable cul à deux mains.

« Réfléchis-y » murmura-t-il. « Quel culot » grogna-t-il en continuant à aller et venir en elle, s'émerveillant de son étroitesse autour de lui.

Les yeux baissés sur elle, il arrêta de bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. « Merci » murmura-t-il. « Merci. Tu es si belle.

-Chut » soupira-t-elle, relevant les hanches et l'embrassant ardemment. « Tu es incroyable, Severus » gémit-elle contre sa joue.

Se regardant dans les yeux, ils commencèrent à aller et venir ensemble. Prenant confiance, il commença à accélérer et approfondir le mouvement. Il s'émerveilla de l'éclat de luxure dans son regard et de la manière dont ses hanches se soulevaient à chaque enfoncée. Fixant toujours ses yeux, Hermione sentit un puissant orgasme commencer à monter en elle. Enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos, elle grogna doucement, et ses hanches sursautèrent.

Severus la sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe et fixa son regard sur son visage. Regarder son orgasme était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue. Grondant, il s'enfonça plus fort et profondément en elle, son sexe pulsant alors qu'il se déversait en elle. « Ohhhhh » souffla-t-il en l'attirant vers lui, la serrant fort.

Haletant et s'effondrant sur elle, son souffle brûlant et difficile caressant sa nuque, son sexe se relaxant en elle. « 5000 points pour Gryffondor » marmonna-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau.

« 5000 ? » répéta-t-elle, tournant son visage pour le regarder, ses mains s'élevant pour écarter ses cheveux, lui permettant de plonger dans son regard. « Cela me semble beaucoup. Combien en aurais-je reçu si je t'avais fait la fellation à laquelle tu t'attendais ?

-Humm » rit-il tout bas, faisant glisser son corps sur le côté avant de rouler sur son dos. Hermione sentit une brève sensation de perte alors que son sexe sortait d'elle, mais dut reconnaissante de sentir qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et l'attirait contre son torse. « Pourquoi ne m'accordes-tu pas quelques minutes, ensuite, on pourra vérifier » murmura-t-il, pressant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Severus ? » haleta-t-elle, écartant ses lèvres de lui et baissant les yeux sur lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, effrayé, le front plissé devant l'expression sérieuse qu'elle affichait.

« Ce n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir. Si ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Quoi ? » renifla-t-il, s'aidant de ses bras pour se rasseoir. « Non, pas pour moi. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent de suspicion. « Veux-tu que ce ne soit qu'une nuit ?

-Non » répondit-elle, secouant sa tête vigoureusement. « Je ne voulais juste pas présumer quoi que ce soit… C'est arrivé si vite… Je voudrais… » Sa voix s'évanouit et elle rougit violemment.

« Que voudrais-tu ? » reprit-il rapidement en l'entendant rester silencieuse.

« Eh bien, être ta petite amie. Tu penses que c'est juvénile et idiot. Je le vois sur ton visage » reprit-elle à toute vitesse. « Oublie, je n'ai rien dit.

-Ralentis » renifla-t-il, ses lèvres affichant un sourire en coin. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu qui que ce soit ainsi, une petite amie, je ne le saurais même pas quoi faire si j'en avais une.

-Oh. Dans ce cas » sourit-elle, taquine, son doigt traçant des lignes disparates sur son torse. « Nous devrions juste faire ce que nous avons déjà fait, en fait, on devra juste le faire plus souvent.

-Mmmmm » marmonna-t-il doucement. « Je pense que j'aime la façon dont cela sonne. A quelle fréquence ?

-Quelle fréquence te conviendrait? » le taquina-t-elle, rabaissant sa main pour caresser sa nouvelle érection naissante.

« Souvent, très souvent » haleta-t-il alors qu'elle changeait de position, remplaçant sa main par l'humidité chaude de sa langue.

« Donc, je peux être ta petite amie ? » murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant le sommet de son membre.

« Oh, oui, Miss Granger. Tu peux parfaitement être ma petite amie » gémit-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle le prenait en bouche. « Et un million de points pour Gryffondor. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë: Je viens de finir ^^ Youpie ! On est le 21, donc c'est parfait ^^ J'ai de l'avance ^^ Je vais aller mettre au propre mes propres fics, maintenant.


End file.
